The new girlfriend
by I.love.Starbucks coffee2
Summary: This is story about Edmund, Peter and a little bit Lucy. It's all about romance and friendschip between the old and new characters. PLEASE review only if it is just like: 'it was a good/bad story' or something like it!
1. Lucy and me

**A few years ago I've met Lucy Pevensie. Now we are good friends and she told me about her childhood.**

"When I was 3 years old my older brother Peter always wanted to stay with me. And when I was 4 He take care of me and nobody else. Sometimes he's so weird. I never new why he want to protect me. At the age of 6 my sister Susan learnt me to write and read. She's so helpful. He told me also that my first smile was for him. He really cares about me but sometimes to much."

Lucy said with a mouth full of chocolate.

" I know what you mean, I know your brother and he always stand you when someone wants to talk to you. You have to say to him that you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"I know but he doesn't want to listen." Lucy said with puppy eyes.

"Do I have to talk to him for you? Maybe he will listen to me?"

"No, I will do it. I'm OLD ENOUGH for taking care about myself." I looked at her and she smiled very happy back.

"Edmund is coming today home from a weekend with his girlfriend. She's always kind to me and I like her. Maybe you want to come too so you can meet her!" Lucy is always kind to me and she's a very good friend of me so I went to her house in Finchley.

"I hope she likes me cause his other girlfriend wasn't nice to me. Then she broke up with Ed, cause I was your friend and she couldn't handle it any more. So how's your life? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, at my school the boys are ugly And irritating." Lucy said with her head Down to the ground.

"I don't have one either, it's just the same like your problem, they're ugly and irritating."

**Thats it for now. Review and you will have a new chapter next week. PLEAS Review Review Review Review. lol. :) :p**


	2. At Lucy's house

**The rules are changed I was bored so I wrote the next chapter.**

"Hey everyone, look who's here too." Lucy jelled in the house.

Peter was the first one who came downstairs. "Hey Elen, how are you?" "I'm fine thanks How are you? " I'm fine too thanks."

Then Lucy's parents and her sis Susan came. "Hey, how are you? We don't see much these times." "I'm fine thanks. It's just that I'm very busy at the moment. And today was the only day I was free. How are you," "We're fine too and I think Susan is still busy with her book. She got it on her birthday, now she can't stop reading." Hi Susan how are you?"

"Heu, Ow sorry. I'm fine thanks." Susan said. She smiled and then went to her room.

"Hey mum where's Ed?"

"He's in the living room." Said her mum.

"OK. Come Elen." Lucy command.

" Hey Edmund How are you? Do you remember Elen?"

"yes of course I remember her. And I'm fine thanks. How's life Elen?" Edmund asked. He's always very kind to me.

"I'm fine. And Who's your new girlfriend?" I asked.

"Her name's Amelia and she's also at my school. I'm glad I've met her."Edmund said with a very happy smile.

"I hope she likes me, cause your last one hated me. Remember."

"Hello, my name's Amelia and what's your name? I don't know you. Are you his sister too?" She asked very friendly. In myself I said that she would like me.

"Well I'm not family but I'm a very good friend of the Pevensies." I said shy to her. I'm glad she didn't noticed that.

After tee time we talked about ourself and about Edmund and Peter. "I'm glad I've met you. Cause my other boyfriends friend didn't liked me and then I broke up. How was Edmund s last girlfriend?"

"Well she wasn't nice to me cause I was his friend. But I didn't liked her too. And I saw her ones with a cigarette in her mouth and also I saw her ones kissing with another boy even when she was with Edmund. So that's why I don't like her."

"OK, I'm glad you've told me that. You like me right?"

"Of course I like you. You're nice and sweet. But It's time for me to go. Bye everyone I'll have to go!"

"Bye!" All together.

**Pleas review. For the next chapter pleas it's soooooo good for me : REVIEW! :) ;) ;p :p**


	3. the vacation

A few days later The Pevensies went on a holiday to the country somewhere in Scotland. Edmund's girlfriend, Amelia, went with them. You must know Amelia didn't use the car much and on the way she was puking all out of the window but Edmund was always beside her.

At that moment Elen was chilling at home and learning her cat to sit on the couch without running away. In the car Peter was very quiet and that was very unusual. Edmund was teasting him because Peter was so quiet.

"Oooh is Peter lovesick or carsick?" asked Edmund him.  
"Stop it Ed, I'm not feeling well. And stop saying that!"

"Oh no, BLEUUUUH! Sorry, I can't help it I don't like sitting in a car." Said Amelia while Edmund was helping her.  
"Oh poor dear, let's stop the car for a minute to get back on powers!" said Helen to her husband and Amelia.

A minute later they have a stop to eat something and drink something, Amelia still wasn't feeling well and didn't want much but Helen urged her to drink some water and eat something. Peter ate and drank quite a bit but didn't say anything, he only said thank you. Edmund ate and drank very much, all the while he was teasing Peter because he was so quiet.

In England Elen was so bored, cause there was nobody to talk with. She couldn't think of anything else than sitting in the sun, Drinking and eating something and thinking of Peter. She always liked Peter so much, not as a friend but more than a friend. Then she felt asleep in the sun dreaming of Peter.

In the car the mood wasn't very good because, Amelia was carsick, Edmund couldn't stop teasing peter and Peter said nothing.

Five hours later they where at the cottage in Scotland. Peter was surprised cause it was so big and it had such an old look. He went inside immediately (not to look inside but to choose his room because Edmund always get the best one) and went upstairs.

"Hey, wait for me! I want to choose first!" Edmund yelled in the house.  
"Edmund can you help me for a minute!" yelled Helen at Edmund.

Edmund came downstairs with an angry face and helped his mother with the baggage. Then he ran to upstairs and searched for his brother.

"Peter! Peter! Where are you?" yelled Edmund in the hall.

"BOO!"

"AAAAHHH! Peter! Never do that again, OK!" Screamed Edmund.  
"HAHAHAHAH! Sorry I couldn't help myself, I'll had to do it. Your face was so funny and Ed... you screamed like a girl! Hahahaha!"Laughed Peter.  
"But you'll have to know that this is my room and you can't have it even if you show me your puppy-eyes!" Said Peter to his brother.

Amelia came upstairs too and saw the boys. Then the trio went in another room to look inside, but there was something wrong with it. It wasn't an ordinary room but a wide landscape. They looked at each other and they were al thinking the same!


	4. back in Narnia

**AN: OK, I don't own Narnia! That's the only thing you have to know about me! I DON'T OWN NARNIA! Just a little info, Heepicheep is Reepicheeps ancestors.**

"YES, finally back in Narnia!" Said Edmund very happy.  
"Wow, it didn't change a thing! I wish Elen was here too. So she could see Narnia as well." Said Peter.  
"I never thought Narnia looked like this. I always thought there was a big wood!" Said Amelia happy and surprised.

They looked behind them and saw that the door was gone, so they couldn't go to England.

At the same time on the other side of Narnia Elen was asleep but she was awakend by a strange sound. She looked around and saw she wasn't in England but in another place. She stood up and walked around. Then she said to herself: "Wow, I think I'm in Narnia. I'm so glad Peter told me everything about it! Otherwise I would be lost now. I hope Ed and Pete are here too."

Edmund, Peter and Amelia walked around until they saw a place they recognized.

"Look, Isn't that Cair Paravel?" peter asked happy and relieved.  
"Yeah maybe but..."  
"No buts lets go!" interrupt Amelia.

Two minutes later they saw it was indeed Cair Paravel. They ran to the door but they got stopped by a centaur.

"Excuse me, Can we pass? We are the kings of Narnia. High King Peter and King Edmund." said Peter polite.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't pass. How do I know you are the real king of Narnia?" Said the centaur.  
"We tell you our full titles." Said Edmund.  
"OK, but watch out. I can see when you lie and I know the kings personally!"  
"I'm High king Peter the magnificent, emperor of the lone Islands, lord of Cair Paravel, knight of the most noble order of the lion, sir peter wolfs-bane."  
"And I'm king Edmund the just, duke of lantern waste, count of Western March, Knight of the noble order of the table!"  
"But who's that girl?" asked Orieus.  
"That's Edmund's girlfriend!" Said peter.

Orieus let them in and closed the door behind them and called another centaur for stand guard.

Now we probably should go back to Elen.

I probably should look for Edmund and Peter!  
"PETER? EDMUND?" Elen cried.

Suddenly a mouse came and asked : "Why are you yelling the names of the two kings?"  
"Oh, hi. Well maybe they are here too. Do you have any idea if thy are here too?"  
"They haven't been seen over four years. But if you want we could take you to Cair Paravel."

Back in Cair Paravel.

"How did you disappear four years ago?" asked Orieus .  
"Four years ago?" Said Edmund.  
"It's only been a month!" Said Amelia confused.  
"It doesn't matter we'll just explain. Four years ago we were hunting on the white stag. Then we found the lantern at lantern waste, it reminded Lucy of England and we went trough the wardrobe and we found our self back in England as kids."

Not so far from the lantern at lantern waste Elen was walking with the mouse.

"What's your name little mouse?" Asked Elen.  
"My name is Heepicheep. Hey we're at the lamppost of lantern Waste. We're close to Cair paravel Now?" Said Heepicheep to Elen.

"So if I heard you right, if Peter and Edmund are in Nania they should be there?" Elen asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Heepicheep said. "Why are you so worried about the kings?" Heepicheep asked.

"Um... well Edmund is a good friend of mine and Peter is maybe more than a friend." Elen said. "Maybe?" Heepicheep asked.

"Can I trust you?" Elen asked.

"Sure you can." Heepicheep Said. "

"Um… for a pretty long time now I've though of Peter as a really good friend, but I think I like him more than a friend." Elen said blushing.

" Ah that kind of friendship!" Heepicheep smiling.

All this time they had been walking and now Elen could see Cair Paravel for the first of her life.

"Wow, it is even more impressive than they said." Elen whisper.

" It is isn't it." Heepicheep said.

Encouraged Elen began to run but not before picking up Heepicheep.

At Cair Paravel – Throne room.

Peter and Edmund had just finished changing their clothes when Amelia walked in and almost tripped over the hem of her dress.

"This dress is amazing!" Amelia said starting to twirl around (which wasn't a good idea) now she actually tripped over her dress and was catched by Edmund.

**AN: Pleas review!**


	5. The four reunited

**AN: I don't own Narnia! OK!**

When Edmund and Amelia saw the four thrones, Amelia immediately placed her on  
Susan's throne.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Edmund said.  
"Why not?" Amelia asked.  
"That's Susan's throne, and she won't like it if you sit in her place!"  
Edmund said.  
"Well she isn't here so I can!" Amelia said.  
"Well then. I'll show you my room. You can sleep there too." Edmund said  
changing from subject.  
"Great!"

While Edmund and Amelia where walking to their room Peter decided to go for a  
walk in the gardens of Cair Paravel. When he just walked to the other side of  
the garden he saw that there was someone walking to Cair Paravel.  
"Hello! Who is there?" Peter jelled  
Then Heepicheep appeared and said:"My king, this is a girl I found who said  
she is a friend of yours."  
"Tell her to come here."peter said.  
"Here she is sire!" Heepicheep said.  
"Hi, Peter!" the girl said.  
"Elen! So you are here too!" Peter yelled at her.  
"Well, yes. I don't know why but I'm happy I'm here!" Elen said.  
"Wait I'm going to open the gate then you can come inside!" Peter said  
running back inside.

One minute later the gate opened and Peter ran outside and hugged Elen.  
"I'm so happy to see you peter!"Elen said very happy.  
When she said that, Peter just kissed her on the lips. After that he let her  
go and said blushing:"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."  
"Doesn't matter." Said Elen and kissed him back.

In Edmund an Amelia's room.

"I really love this place! It's so huge and beautiful!" Amelia said while  
twirling around and fell over her feet on the bed.  
"Are you ok?" Edmund said crawling on the bed and hovering  
above Amelia.

At that very moment Peter and Elen walked in the room.  
"I don't think it'd the right moment for that Ed !"Peter said getting a  
pillow to his head.  
"We... She fell and I just wanted to know if she was alright!" Edmund said  
getting of the bed.  
"Look who's here!." Peter said.  
"ELEN!" Yelled Edmund and Amelia in unison running to Elen and hugging her.  
"How did you get here?"Amelia asked.  
"Well that is a long story. " Elen said looking to Peter and Heepicheep.  
"It's not the time for story's now."Peter said."It's better to look for Aslan  
why he sent us."  
"Good idea." Amelia said.

The four walked downstairs to ask Orieus if he know where to find Aslan.  
"So you want to find Aslan? Well he could be everywhere, he's not a tame lion!  
I think you have to look at his how." Orieus said  
"That can't be. I was there four hours ago and I didn't saw him." Elen said.  
"Then I don't know."Orieus said.  
"We're just as far as before."Edmund said giving up.  
"Maybe this will cheer you up."Orieus said."Every five years on a full moon he  
comes back to his how, to do what the old powers asked him to."  
"And what did they asked him?" Edmund said while getting a slap on his head  
from Amelia.  
"I don't know. But that's the only thing I know about him."Orieus said getting  
back to his place.  
"Wait!" Peter said."When is it full moon again?"  
"It's now been almost five years ago so I think... about two weeks from  
now."Orieus said.  
"Thank you."Peter and Elen said in unison.

When the night felt Amelia and Edmund went to their room. Peter asked if Elen  
would like to have a walk outside in the garden. She nodded to him.  
"I'm glad you're here too."Peter said."I always wanted to say that I like you  
more then a friend."  
"It's just the same in my mind."Elen said."I always wanted to tell you that I  
love you. But I never get the chance to tell you that."  
They sat down. Peter kissed Elen on her lips, and looked a the stars. What  
they didn't know was that Amelia and Edmund were spying on them.  
"Awn! They're so cute together!"Amelia said.  
"We are too."Edmund said kissing Amelia.  
Amelia pushed Edmund on the bed and walked to him as a lioness walking to her pray.

"What do you have in your mind?" Edmund asked.  
"Nothing. Stay there!"Amelia said commanding.

At the garden.

"Come. Lets go back inside. It's getting cold." Peter said laying his coat on  
Elen's shoulders.  
She smiled to him and walked hand in hand back inside. When they arrived at  
Peters room Peter said:"You can sleep in my room if you want?"  
"That would be nice!"Elen said.  
When they walked in Elen saw how big it was by comparison with Edmunds room.  
She put her down on the bed and looked around.  
"I think it's better to sleep. It was a very long day."Peter said.

"That's a very good idea!"Ellen said yawning and stretching out.

At night.

Elen woke up cause she had to go to the bathroom. What she didn't know was that there is a bathroom next to their bedroom. So she walked out their bedroom and searched half asleep for the bathroom in the hall. When she walked trough the hall she heard laughing coming out Amelia's and Edmunds bedroom. She stopped for a moment at their door and looked trough the keyhole. When she saw what they were doing she jumped up and ran back to her bedroom to ask Peter where the bathroom is.

"It's just trough that door." Said Peter pointing at the bathroom door.

"Ok, thanks. I didn't remember when I woke up."Elen said blushing.

"Doesn't matter."Peter said.

That morning.

"Good morning everyone!"Amelia said happy.

"Hello!" Peter said nipping from his glass.

"Did you sleep well?'Edmund asked to Elen.

"Yeah. I never slept that well before."Elen answered Edmund question.

"Did you slept well Amelia?" Peter asked.

"Yes! Very well!"Amelia said winking to Edmund.

Elen had to laugh a bit when Edmund blushed. After breakfast Elen and Amelia went outside to train their archery. The boys went also outside but to train their swordsmanship.

"You're getting better by the year you are here!"Peter said winning from his brother.

"Stop teasing me! It's no fun!" Edmund said picking up his sword.

"Come lets take a look how the lady's are doing!"Peter said sneaky.

They looked from behind a bush to take a closer look.

"You're good in this."Elen said to Amelia.

"Thanks. You are good too!"Amelia said.

"Wait! I hear something!"Elen said whispering."Come, it's coming from that bush!"

Amelia grabbed her bow and placed an arrow in it to shoot away when she has to.

"Who's there?" Elen said pushing the bush away.

"What are you two doing here?"Amelia asked doing her bow and arrow away.

"We just wanted... to look how you're doing"Edmund said.

"Come on! Get out of there. I just heard Orieus calling us." Elen said.

The four walked inside and met Orieus.  
"Last night I looked to the stars and saw that Aslan is coming back earlier.  
He will come back when it is the first new moon of the month."Orieus said."And that new moon is tomorrow."


	6. Preparation

AN: well this is my next chapter. It's not that impressive but it's ok.

At the dinner table.

'So Aslan's coming back.' Amelia said.  
'Yes, and we are going to him.'Peter said taking a sip from his glass.  
'When and how?'Edmund asked.  
'Well Aslan is going to his how to see us. Maybe we can leave tomorrow?'Elen said.  
'Maybe. But then we have to get ready for the journey. So pack everything that's important, and some clothes.'Peter said standing up.  
'OK. Come on Edmund. Let's go upstairs.!'Amelia said commanding Edmund.  
Peter sat back down and Elen sat a little closer to her king. Peter laid his hand on Elens hand and held it.  
'Are you ok?'Elen asked.'You look terrible. What's wrong?'  
'It's just that I don't know what Aslan will say if he see us. Why are we here?'Peter said looking at his hands.  
'Don't worry about that. We'll see when we get there.' Elen said giving Peter a kiss on his head.  
'Lets go get our stuff.'Peter said standing up and smiling.

In Edmund and Amelia's room.

Edmund had problems closing his suitcase. Amelia wanted to help him, and in a few seconds the suitcase was closet. Edmund looked at his suitcase with an open mouth, and Amelia closed Edmund mouth with her hands saying:'Close you mouth, otherwise you're a fly catcher.' She gave Edmund a blink and closed her own suitcase. They were ready so they went to bed early .

Peter and Elen's room.

'A few nights ago I saw Edmund and Amelia doing weird things. I don't know exactly but it was... weird!'Elen said making her suitcase.  
'Oh. Weird. But how did you see?'Peter asked.  
'Well I couldn't find the toilet so I looked in the hall. Then I heard weird noises coming from they're room so I decided take a look in through keyhole. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to but something said I had to!'Elen said feeling ashamed.  
'Doesn't matter. I would do that too!'Peter said shooting a naughty smile at Elen.  
They were done packing and decided to go to bed but both Peter nor Elen were tired so they talked until they fell asleep.

The next morning.

Peter was already up early and woke up Elen. After they were dressed they wok up Amelia and Edmund, which was a terrible thing to do.

'Is it morning already?' Edmund asked from where his head was under the covers.

'Yep and it's almost time to go!' Elen said grinning at Amelia who had her head in the crook of Edmund's neck.

'Come on lazy daisy's! Time to dress up!'Peter said puling the covers from the bed.

'SHUT UP !' Edmund said throwing his pillow at Peters head while Amelia yelled:'SHUT UP!' as well. Throwing a pillow at Elen's head. Elen and Peter ran downstairs in a hurry to get breakfast and escape Edmund's and Amelia's wrath!

At the table.

Amelia came downstairs with Edmund's head on her shoulder still half asleep.

'So you're finally here!' Peter said eating his third breadroll.

'No we're still in bed...of course we're here!' Amelia said looking angry at Peter.

'What is going on?' Edmund asked tired.

'Oh nothing honey just being sarcastic towards Peter.' Amelia said trying to sit down but failing to do so.

'Oh.' Edmund said falling down with his head in a plate full of porridge.

'Eddie...you know you're laying in a plate FULL of porridge!' Amelia said trying not to laugh.

Peter and Elen looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'What?' Edmund said getting his head out of the plate and spit out the porridge.

'Eddie...Go wash you face.' Amelia said helping Edmund up.

Edmund struggled upstairs, and a few minutes later he was back.

'So, is everyone ready to go?' Peter asked.

'NO! I didn't have breakfast yet!' Edmund said stuffing his face with bread and marmalade.

'Hurry up Ed! Aslan can't wait forever!' Peter said taking his stuff.

In the stables.

Peter made Philip ready to go, and Edmund was helping him. When they where ready to go, they began the journey to Aslan's how.

AN: Please reveaw! :)


	7. Journey to Aslan's how

AN: I don't own Narnia. Before I forget! Lyokodreamer helped me with the lemon in this chapter and it was her first try! YAY!

Peter and Edmund walked the first, then Amelia and Elen.

'Are we there yet?' Edmund asked.

'If you mean annoying? Yeah we're there!' Peter said looking a little angry at his brother.

'Please Edmund, we just left Cair Paravel! So stop being annoying!' Elen said.

'Come on Ed! Walk a little faster. I want to be at Aslan's how before the night falls.'Peter said taking a faster step.

A few hours later they arrived at 'Lantern Waste'. And because it was midday Edmund was a little hungry.'What? A little hungry! No no no no... I was almost starving from the hunger!' OK, Edmund! OK! So Edmund was almost starving from the hunger. 'That's better!' When they saw the lantern of 'Lantern Waste' they stopped to eat.

'Here's a good place to sit down.' Amelia said.

'OK. Edmund would you like to take the picnic box? Please?' Amelia asked.

'I'm too hungry for taking it from the horse. Can't Peter do it?' Edmund said rubbing his belly.

'No Edmund. You will have food, but you only have to take the picnic box. Is that maybe too much for you?' Amelia said placing the plates on the picnic blanket.

As Peter and Elen where looking for some wood for a little camp-fire for roasting the sausages they started talking.  
'Hey Elen do you know if you want to be with me forever?' Peter asked picking up some wood.  
'Well yeah. Why do you ask?' Elen said looking at Peter.  
'Well, do you really love me?' Peter asked laying his wood down and sitting down under an apple tree.  
'Of course I love you, Pete!' Elen said sitting next to Peter and giving him a kiss on his cheek only to have Peter turn his head so their lips connected instead of her lips with his cheek. Peter had supposedly turned his head to kiss Elen full on the lips with much more force than she had kissed him. As his tongue lickked her lips begging for entrance which she granted, his hand roamed to meet her ass as she moaned asking for more, so Peter started ravishing her mouth with his tongue while her hands were messing with his hair. As their tongues battled for dominance they heard a twig snap both parted quickly and looked around only to see a dumb squirrel running away panting they were straitening their clothes and hair deciding to search for more firewood as they looked at each other smiling.

We're back! Here is the firewood..' Elen said laying the wood sticks on the ground.

'What took it so long for getting the fire wood?' Edmund asked stuffing his mouth full of fruit.

'Heu... well we had to walk very far to find some good sticks.' Peter lied.

'Oh. But can you please make some fire for the sausages? I'm hungry!' Edmund said.

When they were done eating they set they're journey farther. When they wanted to cross the bridge to get over the valley they saw that the bridge was snapped in two pieces.

'Why does this have to happen to us?' Amelia asked.

'I don't know. We have to find another way... and quick cause it's getting darker.' Peter said getting a little nervous.

'Maybe we can walk round the valley?' Elen said looking down and getting a little dizzy.

'No that will take too long. We have to fly to the other side. That's the only solution I got!' Peter said.

'Sounds good to me!' Said Amelia.

When they called for two griffins with a special flute peter still got, two minutes later they arrived.

'We heard you calling so we came as fast as we could.' Said one of the griffins. 'What is the problem, my kings and queens?'

'We have to get to Aslan's how but the bridge from the valley is broken. And we have to get at the how before the night falls.' Peter said.

'We can take you there by flying if you want?' The other griffin said.' Climb on our backs and we'll take you to Aslan.'

Peter sat on one griffin with Elen and Edmund sat on the other griffin with Amelia. When they were in the air above Narnia they saw on the horizon some fire. That means they weren't that far from the how.

A few minutes later they arrived at the how. They walked upstairs to meet Aslan.

'Hello dear ones. Welcome back. I waited for you. Join me inside.' Aslan said.

AN: Please review! :) :)


	8. just chapter 8!

AN: Like always...I don't own Narnia. Something else, Elen, Peter, Edmund and Amelia are older than or 18 years old. And lyokodreamer helped me again with the lemon parts.

When Aslan told the four why they were in Narnia Aslan told them to rest in the apart bedrooms inside the how building.  
'The biggest one is ours!' Said Edmund.  
'They have exactly the same size Ed...' Said Peter.  
'Come Am. Lets get inside OUR bedroom!' Edmund said a little angry.  
'We're going to search for some animals. Is it ok?' Peter asked. 'Yeah, it's cool.' Edmund said looking at Amelia.  
'It's fine for me too!' Amelia said smiling.

With Peter and Elen.

After hunting for half an hour Peter and Elen decided to rest under yet  
another apple tree.  
"I liked what we did when we were looking for the fire wood." Elen said  
looking at Peter with hungry eyes.  
"Me too." Peter said thinking exactly what she was thinking as she  
leaned in and kissing with much more force that the last time so hard he  
was sure his lips where only a tad from bruising. He kissed back with at  
least as much force if not more as he felt Elen nip at his lower lip  
asking for entrance which he granted as she roamed in his mouth his hand  
found he bottom and as he advanced to her lower back they had to pull  
apart for air. Not a minute later they started attacking each other  
again Peter's hands found Elen's breasts and she moaned begging Peter  
for more. And so he did, he started rubbing he breast between his hand as  
she cupped him through his boxers 'Glad to see I'm so good.' Elen said  
erotic.  
'You have no idea Elly, you make me feel so good, I don't think I can wait until we're back at Cair Paravel.' Peter said between moans.  
'Who says you have to wait?' Elen said looking hungrily at Peter. And having said so she took the blanket she knew Peter had brought. As Peter's tongue gained dominance Elen started tugging at his shirt. Just as she felt Peter getting her shirt at the crook of her neck, they pulled apart for air and pulled the shirts over each others head now Elen had a perfect view of Peter's chest. Peter and Elen started kissing again and while they were doing this Peter started undoing Elen's bra with great difficulty. She pushed Peter down and advanced towards his nipple gently nipping it making it hard and earning a moan from the boy under her. He unclasped her bra and started retuning the favor letting his mouth attack her breast while his hand tugged at the rim of her pants as his pants were already discharged his erection very visible through his boxers. As he threw away her pants and felt her wetness through her panties.  
'Glad to see I'm making you aroused.' Peter said pulling away her panties as well and spinning her around that he was on top now. He took off his boxers and threw the away where they came to lie with her panties.  
'Are you sure you're ready?' Peter asked.  
'Just do it.' Elen said bracing herself. Peter took his fingers ready at her entrance and pushed in, Elen gritted her teeth at the small flash of pain. She nodded for him to continue and so he did he was pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy she moaned and reached for his dick. As  
Peter felt Elen's hand clap his member he groaned and said : 'Elly I  
don't think I can hold out for much longer.'

'Me neither but I need you in now!' she said with her eyes half-closed.  
And so Peter positioned himself in front of her entrance. 'This is going  
to hurt, sorry already.' Peter said as he pushed in  
'Ahhh!' Elen yelled as she felt pain erupt but almost forgotten as Peter connected their  
lips again and started ravishing her mouth while pushing until he hit her barrier.  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked for the last time.  
'YES , just do it!' Elen screamed knowing her climax wasn't to far  
of she knew this was going to hurt but the feeling of him completing her  
was too much. As Peter pulled back just a little bit he pushed back in  
and through her barrier as fast as he could Elen was slowly crying now  
'Are you alright?' Peter asked worried.  
'Yes Pete I fine it' just the feeling of having you inside me feels so good.' she said nodding so he  
knew he could move. As she did this Peter pulled out almost fully and pushed back in and hit her "sweet spot" at the first try. He kept trusting at the same pace until she said :'Please ….Pete... just a little... faster.' So he sped up only a little not 2 minutes later he felt his climax coming.  
'Ellen, I'm going to... Oh GOD!' he said as his orgasm hit him hard.  
'PETER!' Elen yelled as she climaxed as well shaking together with Peter. As Peter's orgasm left him weak and sweaty he found the strength to pull out and lay next to Elen.  
'Oh god... Peter … that ... was … AMAZING! Promise me we'll do this again!' Elen said.  
'I will... I'll make you feel like this until death's cloak wraps me up  
and takes me away.' Peter said hugging Elen and both fell asleep hugging  
as the lovers they were.

At the same time with Edmund and Amelia.

'Edmund, I want to do something. It's boring around here!' Amelia said  
sitting on the bed.  
'What do you have in mind?' Edmund said looking at Amelia with hungry eyes.  
'Maybe we can do something we did in Cair Paravel?' Amelia said looking  
at the small erection of Edmund.  
'Sounds good to me, do you think Peter and Elen are doing this now  
too?'Edmund asked getting his erection bigger.  
'Maybe. But I'm still bored. Come Edmund, Lets play!' Amelia cupped Edmund through his boxers. Edmund struggled with the lases of Amelia's dress and threw it away till it hits the wall, started to kiss her full on the mouth. Amelia touched Edmund's erection and felt it get bigger. Edmund threw his head back as he moaned , as he did this he exposed the skin of his neck to Amelia who started kissing that which made him moan even harder. As Edmund's hands found the way onto Amelia's ass Amelia started to gently nip at Edmund's skin. She moaned as Edmund squeezed her ass she melted into his touch he started to take off her bra and she started to work on his shirt. Edmund parted for air Amelia slid his shirt over his head. He started to rub at Amelia's breast she moaned for more as she started prod at Edmund's member with her knees. Edmund sat up and took off his pants and boxers as Amelia threw away her panties. When Edmund saw Amelia naked he started to touch her breasts, then her belly and when he came at her clit he started to lick it very slowly so he could feel a shiver down her body. He touched her clit with his hands and Amelia started to moan and closed her eyes. Edmund started to rub her sweet spot.  
'Ed. I think I need you!' Amelia said felling she was getting an orgasm.  
'OK!' Said Edmund teasing her pussy with his dick. He pushed his dick into Amelia and started to kiss her full on her mouth. The both of them moaned that loud that they couldn't hear the bed making noises. Edmund felt an orgasm coming and he yelled: 'Am! I'm coming!'  
'Me too Ed!' Amelia said getting an orgasm. After the two got an orgasm they felt asleep in each others arms.

That night under the apple tree.

'Elen woke up because she was cold. When she saw there was only a blanket covering her and Peter's body. She tries to crawl over Peter to wake him up.  
'Pete, it's time to wake up. They will be worried about us when we stay here all night!' Elen said shaking Peter while sitting on top of him.  
'Oh. I forgot. Maybe cause we had such a great time under the apple tree.' Peter said getting up and giving Elen another kiss.  
'Let's get dressed so nobody will suspect anything.' Elen said getting of Peter. When they where ready they went back to the how. When they arrived they saw Aslan sitting next to the broken stone table.  
'Children. Sit next to me,Please' Aslan asked.  
'Of course, Aslan.' Elen and Peter said in unison.  
'I want to speak to you, alone. There's another reason why you are here in Narnia. I saw that you two were in love with each other but you didn't knew it from each other. And I wanted to bring you together by bringing you here in Narnia.' Said Aslan.  
'So you knew we where destined for each other?' Elen asked.  
'Yes. I could feel something powerful above you.'Aslan said. 'But now it's time for you to get some sleep.'  
'OK. Good night Aslan.' Peter said.  
'Good night Aslan.' Elen said getting up.

The next day.

Elen, Peter, Edmund and Amelia said goodbye to Aslan and started they're journey back to Cair Paravel. This time they flew back the whole way. Elen sat (obviously) with Peter on a griffin. And Amelia with Edmund On a griffin. They where all very happy they were back in Cair Paravel. When Edmund came in the hall of Cair Paravel he ran to the kitchen, and ate everything he could. The others went upstairs to discuss the deep magic coming to Narnia.  
'I never knew Jadis had a sister.' Amelia said.  
'Me neither.' Elen said looking at Peter.  
'Well now we know and I hope she isn't that powerful as Jadis was cause then we have a huge problem.' Peter said looking at Edmund who just came in.  
'Maybe it's better to rest now and discuss later!' Edmund said jawing.


End file.
